


...Karkat?

by REader7289



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cheating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REader7289/pseuds/REader7289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had accepted Jades offer to travel over to the meteor instead of staying on the ship and after a few months he decided to walk round, than ends up going to Karkats respite block and random stuff happens (man i suck at summaries!!!! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Karkat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> This is my first fan fic so dont be to hard on me, hope you like my horrid first chapter, its crap i know, but i promise things will get good!

Be John >

I sigh as I close my laptop. It was so boring on this meteor, not to mention freezing as hell. My eyes look over my small room, it wasn't much but it did remind me of home. After a while I get up and head out of my room, I can hear my own footsteps echo down the hallway.  
I never really like the eerie silence of these infinite hallways. As I'm walking I hear something in the distance, I strain my ears to hear what it was. There it was again, I suddenly shuddered realising it was a honk bouncing off the walls.

I quickly turn around and head towards the trolls respite blocks. I walk fast, I was a god-tier but Gamzee, he was scary. As I get to my destination I shakily knock on the door multiple times.  
As the door opens I'm greeted by a short and VERY angry troll.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU INSUFFERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN?" he shouted.

  
"Sorry Karkat! I was bored and I'm pretty sure I heard Gamzee, what are you guys again? Matesprites or something?"  
"FUCK NO! OH GOD N- JUST NO, WERE FUCKING MOIRAILS YOU IDIOT!" he shouts angrily at me.

I frown at him, "Sorry Karkat..." I say as I frown.  
"WHATEVER JOHN, GET THE FUCK INSIDE"  
I beam happily as I run inside, spotting one of his piles of pillows I jump on it happily. "Thanks Karkat!!" I smile happily.

"WHATEVER FUCKASS..." he says. I chuckle, that earns me a stony glare from Karkat, I immediately shut up.


End file.
